no importa, ya no importa
by Devilmergana
Summary: Esta es una historia que se basa en una "despedida" entre el joker y Harley Quin.


¡Hola! Aqui les traigo un one-shot de mis dos personajes de batman preferidos: Harley Quin y Joker. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, ya que es un poco triste. Mi intención no es violar ninguno de los muchisimos derechos y leyes que tiene DC Comics sobre copiar y todo eso de los derechos de autor... por cierto, si alguno sabe algo sobre algun Comic Con que se celebre proximamente o de algun salon del manga que habra sus puertas que por favor me avise. URGENTE! Gracias XD

Las calles de Gothan parecian más solitarias que nunca ahora que el Joker no reía entre algunas de ellas, ya que este susodicho se encuentra ahora en un centro psiquiatra de alta tecnología para presos "especiales", de la que estoy segura que se escapara dentro de poco. Esta noche he decidido ir a verle. Hace como tres semanas que Batman consiguió que la policia lo arrestara. Fue rápido. Joker esperaba impacientemente que Batman apareciera para tenderle una trampa, al igual que un niño espera a un padre en una tienda de caramelos para que este le compre uno. Pero la trampa del Joker salió al reves y tras unos cuantos golpes y arañazos, Batman lo tenía bajo su poder. Podría haber escapado, sí, pero si no lo había hecho era porque tendría pensado un plan B, que seguro que implicaba a algunos de sus amigos lunáticos tales como el Sombrerero loco entre otros maníacos.

Las puertas del psiquiatrico se abrieron y me dejaron pasar con tan solo verme la cara. No llevaba ni mi maquillaje de payaso habitual ni mi disfraz de Arlequín elegido por el Joker. Llevaba simplemente una americana de color marrón y una falda del mismo color. Había preferido un color tan oscuro y triste como el marrón por que acababa de enterrar a la vieja Harley Quin para dejar salir a la antigua psiquiatra que había tratado al Joker tiempos antes y eso es lo que venía directamente a decirle.

Cuando pasaba al lado de un doctor y le preguntaba la el numero de planta y habitación donde se encontraba el Joker, pero todos se reian de mi como si hubiera contado un chiste y seguían su camino. Hasta que me enfade. Cerré los puños y le grite al primer muchacho en bata blanca con pinta de enfermero donde se encontraba el antítesis de Batman al que llevaba bastante rato buscando. Él claramente se asustó e intentó que no se le notara, es decir, parecer sereno cuando por dentro estabas temblando como un bebe. Me contestó y me reí de él sarcasticamente haciendole saber que su truco de "el doctor más calmado del mundo" era lo suficientemente estupido como para que me lo creyese. Salio corriendo, literalmente y yo me deje guiar por el número que me había dado: Planta cuatro, habitacion 946. Solo eran cuatro numeros, son fáciles de recordar. Entonces, ¿por que no era capaz de recordarlo? ¿Era por la emoción y la adrenalina que guardaba su cuerpo al saber que lo iba a ver de nuevo?

Tras perderme dos veces consecutivas consegui llegar a la planta cuatro la cual se dividia en los dos típicos pasillos hospitalarios que te indican que del 900 para abajo estaban en el pasillo de la derecha y del 900 para arriba estaban en el pasillo izquierdo. Ya había olvidado el numero. Seiscientos cuarenta y tantos. Le grité a otra persona para que me respondiera el numero de habitación para luego salir corriendo como había echo el anterior. No recordaba el comportamiento normal de este tipo de sitios. Aparentar lo que no eres. Me quite aquella conversación reciproca de la cabeza y me acerqué a la puerta transparente de la habitación del Joker. Sentí escalofríos y note que las manos me sudaban. Me puse enfrente de la puerta y giré el pomo de la puerta. No habría. ¡Claro! Por eso le habían dado una llave. El nerviosismo y la tensión del momento me estaban haciendo pasar por una estupida en toda regla.

Conseguí abrir para no sorprenderme con el interior de la habitación. Todo era un caos. Todo estaba roto. La cama ha sido convertida en un colchón roto con los muelles salidos en una punta de la habitación y un monton de sábanas rasgadas en la otra punta de la habitación. Había plumas y agua proveniente de las tuberias rotas por todas partes. El suelo estaba encharcado y se dejaba ver un rastro de sangre. El Joker estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos llenas de sangre en la cara. Se apartó las manos de la cara y dejó ver que sus heridas habían vuelto a abrirse y que sus ojos negros me estaban mirando pero que con la oscuridad del lugar no se podia ver nada. Entrecerró los ojos e intentó adivinar quien era la presencia intrusa que acababa de entrar en su caos.

- ¿Hola?- Preguntó él a la vez que reía pero al no obtener respuesta su rostro se volvió serio y grito un fuerte y tetrico "¡Hola!"

- H-Hola.- Conseguí decir y me maldije a mi misma por no ser capaz de decir nada más. Y así nos quedamos los dos. En silencio durante crueles minutos que a mi me parecieron horas. El Joker ya parecía haberse olvidado de mi presencia cuando con voz serena me volvia a hacer la pregunta monotona que siempre preguntaba cuando yo era su psiquiatra.

- ¿Sabes como me he echo estas cicatrices?- Dijo él enfatizando en la palabra cicatrices. Se notaba que lo habían sedado, no se como pero lo habían echo y bastante bien, a mi parecer le habían inyectado bastantes dosis de una sola vez. Antes de que respondiera a esa pregunta él mismo, como siempre hacía, como si hablara para el solo, me acerqué y me puse de rodillas para estar a su altura.- ¿Eres Harl? ¿Mi Harl?

- Hola J- Dije yo en tono triste mientras sonreía igual de triste. Me dolía verlo en ese estado cuando anteriormente le había visto hiperactivo. Lo que más me dolia sin duda es que me llamara por "mi Harl" aun sabiendo lo mucho que eso me podría causar. Cogí uno de los pañuelos que guardaba en el bolsillo y le limpie la sangre ya seca de la cara, mientras él me miraba de arriba abajo. Sin duda no me había reconocido sin maquillaje y sin disfraz de arlequín. Como si me hubiera leido la mente me dijo:

- ¿Sabes? Tanto tiempo con disfraz y ahora verte así me hace recordar lo bonita que eras antes de que yo te corrompiera.

Me impactó la verdad pero no se lo hize saber, sino que solo le miré a los ojos para luego volver a prestar más atención a las cicatrices ensangrentadas. Estaba hablando francamente. Siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez le dolía.

-Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya sabes.., tú.., antes eras una buena psiquiatra y luego te sumaste el disfraz. Disfraz más maquillaje más yo menos cordura es igual a Harley Quin.- Dijo como una especie de suma extraña en el cual yo era parte de unos de los sumandos, o mejor dicho era parte del resultado.

- No importa, ya no importa.- Dije tristemente y él lo notó

- ¿Por qué estas tan seria?- Me preguntó y me puse delante de él mirandole a los ojos.

- No volveré a ser Harley Quin, ni a utilizar el disfraz, ni a ser tu sicaria/ayudante pues me han ofrecido un puesto como psiquiatra en el centro que me acogió la primera vez.., donde nos conocimos ¿Te acuerdas J?- Dije intentando sonar feliz pero mi falsa felicidad solo hizo que mi querido Joker apoyara la cabeza contra la pared y cerrara los ojos como si le acabase de dar la peor noticia del mundo. Supuse que era por que estaba sedado y no reaccionaba con cordura.- Lo siento.- Añadí.

- No importa, ya no importa.- Me aseguró él sin todavía abrir los ojos, pero sé que era mentira, que de verdad le importaba cuando le ví una lágrima caer por su mejilla. Besé esa lágrima salada besando a su vez sus cicatrices sin importarme en absoluto. Le pedí que no llorara pero negó con la cabeza y me miró con los ojos rojos e hinchados.- ¿No volveras a ser mi Harley Quin?- Dijo otra vez en tono posivo, el cual me rompio el corazón.

No dudé en abrazarlo y ahogarlo en mi pecho el cual se llenaba de lágrimas procedentes del payaso que siempre estaba sonriendo. Entonces recordé aquella vez que comenté a Batman que todo el mundo había visto reir al Joker, pero que solo yo le había visto llorar y se me partió el alma y todo lo que había dentró de mí al saber que aquella escena se repetía. Mecía al Joker mientras notaba como el me besaba dulcemente el pecho una y otra vez y me pedí a mi misma salir de allí antes de que me arrepintiera de haber aceptado el trabajo y la nueva vida. Me separé de él un momento pero me acercó otra vez hacia él para darme un último beso en los labios como despedida. Nunca me había sentido así. Respondí al beso que duró pocos segundos pero que la vida y la experiencia me decía que lo disfrutara por que podría ser el único en mucho tiempo y posiblemente el último. Acabé levantandome y dirigiendome a la puerta pero antes de girar el pomo escuche la risa estruendosa del Joker por toda la sala y me gire desconcertada al verle feliz. Sin tener que preguntarle nada él solo respondió:

- ¿Sabes que escaparé de aquí, no querida?

- Pues claro que lo sé.- Respondí yo pícaramente. ¡Genial! Le acababa de dar al Joker una motivación para que saliera de aquella cárcel repugnante. Acababa de echar mi nueva carrera de psiquiatria por lo alto pero extrañamente estoy feliz.


End file.
